User talk:Kaisinkh
Armor Stats Hey there! No worries on the Downcuffs & Cuisses thing; easy mistake to make with the Item names being so similar! Many thanks for all of the Rarified Armor Stats you've been adding. It's great to see so many Stat boxes being completed! :) Artirtico (talk) 18:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Well! Beat me to adding "additional stats"! Just thought about doing it yesterday; did 2 and I see you have the rest covered lol Brohamond (talk) 01:27, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Feedback on Stat box updates Hey there! So I see that you've been very busy in developing up some new features for the Armor Stats sections. Since it's something new (and potentially something you're intended to extend out into the Wiki as a whole), I thought I'd leave some feedback on what I feel works really well or not quite so well etc. Starting with the editions you've made to the existing Armor template, I think that the dashed lines added on the Patterned Gambeson Stat box are great. Splitting up the upgrade requirements, debilitation resistances etc has always previously been a little bit unclear, but adding the dashed lines adds that necessary clarity, whilst still ensuring that it's obvious that the different parts of it remain in the same section. Big thumbs up! I wouldn't personally have chosen the 'baby blue' and 'baby pink' colour scheme for the positive/negative debilitation resistance figures, but they're clear enough without being too 'in your face', so no issues there. Then onto the new template you've developed, first off I'm no coding wizz, so haven't got a clue how you did that, or how exactly it would be further edited, but merely some personal observations here based off of the Hunter's Shirt page (which looks to be more like the 'finished article' than the one used for Silk Lingerie). I like the idea of having a template where all of the coding is already in place, no need to add links, colour etc, and I'm sure that this would also make it easier for other users to fill in (which next to functioning efficiently is ultimately the most important aspect), so that in general is great. Sticking with the 'ease of filling it in', I see that there are currently a lot of empty sections (req1, def1, pierce1 etc), which don't need to be there. That would currently make it confusing for people to fill in, but I presume you're likely aware of them, and already trying to remove them? Having a separate box for every Elemental/Debilitation resistance does also make it a very long list of boxes to go through/fill in, but I'm guessing that that has to be in place for the automatic coding to work as it does. It's by no means a bad thing having each Element/Deb clearly stated though anyway; adds to clarity again. I like how much more compact it is. It's still prefectly clear, but takes up less space, which increases page efficiency overall. Some of the Armor pieces with long lists of Debilitation resistances would particularly benefit from this template, as they stretch so far down the page at current. The only thing that I'm disliking is how much coloured text there is. There's starting to get a bit too much going on in my opinion, which in doing so makes it less clear and easy to view overall. The positive/negative Debilitation resistance colouring is fine - the colours mean something, thus they have a reason to be there. I don't believe that to be the case for the Pierce/Strike/Stagger/Knockdown stuff however. Perhaps in the rare cases that there's a negative, a colour could be applied (like we've got with the red/pink currently), but a positive value is very much the norm, so doesn't really need a colour to tell you otherwise. Having 0% in one of those stats isn't really a negative either, so making those pink doesn't seem to work quite rightly. & then the same goes for the bright gold 'G' and 'RC' - I don't feel it's necessary to make them a different colour to the regular 'link colour' or even white. Sticking with simplicity is often the most effective, efficient and clarified way forward. This is all just my own opinion of course, though I'm trying to give it whilst keeping in mind how the wider audience would see it, if this was taken forward and applied to the Wiki as a whole. Something I would recommend is bringing this to the attention of ObsidianDraconis, who would better be able to work with you both on the coding side, and in potentially integrating it fully onto the Wiki. For now, you've done a really great job so far, and I'll be looking forward to seeing where it goes from here! Artirtico (talk) 12:09, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Holy christ, it's like the entirety of the Wiki functions I've gotten used to have been completely re-designed! I mean that in a good way; takes a bit of getting used to seeing the same processes you've followed for months completely up-ended, but this is seriously impressive stuff you've got going on, and potentially far more efficient than what we've got going on already. I've just been having a quick play around with the DDVendor template (not publishing anything, but trying it out) on some stuff that I've previously entered in 'by hand', and boom, it's all there instantaneously! "Sits staring, mouth agape" xD So simple to use as well; didn't have a clue that such things were possible on here. I don't quite know what to say/where to start, so shall continue on with the DDVendor template. Besides it being fantastic, easy to input, and for me something that would be a very welcome addition overall, a couple of things to bring up. What does pc stand for? "with 2pcs in stock". I know what it's telling me, just haven't yet worked out what pc is... I'm sure it's something incredibly obvious, but it's not coming to me haha. I don't think listing the price is necessary - every item is sold at the same price no matter the vendor, so stating it every time seems overkill. The price of each item is (or at least should be) listed in the main top-right item box, which should be enough. & a note on Madeleine - although it's kinda awkward, despite she not always being at Madeleine's Shop, that is where her stock is listed, so it would be handy to provide a link to that directly from the template. Regarding the currently incomplete vendors, I've actually just started a new game with the sole purpose of obtaining that info haha. I had already reached Stage 3 in my main game when I started noting down vendor stock updates, so it's been bugging me for ages that I had to guess/leave blank the early stage stuff. I recently finished BBI (as far as taking out Daimon for the 2nd time), so decided to get this sorted as my 'current project' haha. Might take me a while as I don't get that much time to actually play the game (probably why I'm on here so much...), but certainly something I can get done. Spent most of time today marching on up to and from Mathias at Stage 1, though it turns out quite a few of my 'guesses' with his curatives & tools were wrong, so well worth it! & it's Stage 1 for Iola's Flask of Oil haha; I'll get her table updated on getting new info, and likewise Camellia. I see you've got the same thing going for Fournival, and I plan to keep an eye on The Black Cat and Jonathan too, though all of their stuff is entirely different to everyone elses anyway. I know exactly what you mean in regards to DD being so addicting... I've not played anything else since the end of January haha. Although I do have another game on it's way in a couple of weeks actually. This place adds to it as well; you find something on here that could be expanded upon, and thus investigate it in the game, which then seems to lead to something else, and it goes on and on... haha xD Most of what I've added here has been stuff I personally wanted to see listed, so largely starts off being for my own benefit, but for the most part, it ends up being stuff that becomes beneficial to other people as well. Likewise I've re-edited things that people have already done (particularly when I was focusing on the Enhancement Item locations, Pre-Dark Arisen), but providing you retain any (correct) info that's already been added, and what you're doing is improving on what's already there, then it's got to be all good really... still feel a bit guilty though sometimes yah xD & it seems that returning to the Enhancement Item Locations may be something beneficial for me to do now then, what with this (kinda crazy but brilliant?) new update to the 'Armor Stat including item locations'! It is a great idea using the stats table to directly obtain the info from; no idea how you did it again haha, but again removing the need to write everything out (once all the info is in place) is a massive improvement in efficiency. Updating the DA rarifying items with 'proper locations' (rather than just "dropped by a ___") is another thing I've been planning on doing for a while, and perhaps revisiting the others to make them more efficient could be good too hmm... I see already that things like Argence end up being a bit wordy using this new system. Before, I'd always gone with a shortened version of the locations when adding it to the 'Item Enhancement Locations'. Bullet-pointing the locations of the DA minable stuff makes them pretty lengthy too, though just sticking them in a regular paragraph doesn't look too great, hmm... and I'm wondering off into my mind here haha xD & then there's the gear that still needs it's rarifying items listed of course, though that list has decreased significantly in regards to Armor at least. Looks like we'll end up being stuck with a load of Warrior Weapons at the end (eww xD), but for now, it's the Armor that matters more anyway. As for the changes you've made to the stat box itself, you know you didn't have to just change everything I mentioned haha; was just my opinion ;) Having said that, I do think the Hunter's Shirt box looks even better now lol :P Agreed that the default blue and red are so bold that it ends up hurting the eyes instead of making it more efficient haha - I do now like the colours you've got going. Again, I think this is something you should show the 'higher-powers' to get their take on it all, and whether it could be fully incorporated onto the Wiki etc. The DDVendor template is so good and efficient, whilst still performing the same function as typing it all in manually, that I can't see that gaining anything other than approval, but with the stat box + item locations, it's such a big development and onto something that does already have a 'system' of sorts in place. 'Getting permission' to use it isn't the right phrase, but gaining the support of others for it's use, and ensuring that it all works perfectly (and that the Wiki can take it xD) is important for that one I feel. From what I've seen so far, I'm completely on board anyway. Right, I must stop writing now as I have vendor stock stage updates to make, and dinner to cook haha. You're not the only one who types too much, though admittedly it's all stuff worth typing! Artirtico (talk) 18:31, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Stage 3/4 thing So to clarify, Reynard updated his inventory for you with all of the stock that's now currently listed as 'Stage 4', after completing 2 Wyrmhunt Quests but before completing (or starting?) Come To Court? Admittedly that surprises me; I'd not imagined that any of the vendors' stock would update outside of the Stage progression system (Affinity and Idol Quests/Search Party etc aside). Thus in this current 'check the vendors playthrough', I visited them all after completing 1 Wyrm Hunt Quest to get Stage 3 and then did a second + Come to Court before checking them again for Stage 4, not anticipating that any would change in between. I can't go back to check it out without starting again now either, shucks... I presume the vendors that have regular updates at (near-enough) every stage (Caxton, Jayce etc), would stick to the Stage progression system, but perhaps people like Aestella, Camellia who update less frequently could work alike to Reynard, hmm. Gah, as if the Stage system isn't already tricky enough to explain to the 'general public', now there are exceptions to it as well; why can't the game stick to it's own rules haha xD Furthermore, I've encountered some 'interesting' findings regarding Madeleine... I didn't bother completing 'Chasing Shadows', thus Madeleine never opened her shop. On checking her at Stage 3 (1 Wyrmhunt Quest complete), none of her Stage 3 stock was available (and it still hasn't shown up in Stage 4), so I presumed that opening her shop was necessary to get her further stock updates. However, on the Stage 4 check, SOME of her Stage 4 stuff appeared, namely the Panacea, Snagdaggers, Weak Guard and Gloaming Shoes, whilst the Flutter Padding, Runic Bangles, Iron Bandings, Red Longkilt and Nimble Earring haven't shown up. So I currently have no Stage 3 stuff and 4 out of 9 Stage 4 things (haven't gone into Affinity related stuff)... any chance that you have an explanation? xD Artirtico (talk) 18:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Kaisinkh, I saw your comment on the "Experience Points" page mentioning about how a games difficulty should be. The way you describe it sounds like "Dark Souls". If you have never played it, I would recommend it. This game can be very difficult, but you can litterally do it as a level 1 (check it out on youtube...those guys are nuts) but leveling does help. On the other hand, if you have played it then you understand what I am talking about. Good gaming my friend. 02:55, December 21, 2013 (UTC)Whytwice 02:55, December 21, 2013 (UTC)